Resist, Unlearn, Defy!
by GloomyBumblebee
Summary: Draco is about to get the Dark Mark when realization hits him in the back of his head... *slash*


****

Title: Resist, Unlearn, Defy!**  
Author:** SheWhoMustNotBeNamed.**  
Genre: **Angst.**  
Rating:** PG-13.**  
Warning:** Slash ahead. Don't like, don't read and don't flame. I don't want to read about how sick I am. I already know it perfectly well, thank-you-very-much.**  
Disclaimer:** Is this really necessary? I don't own a fucking thing!! I wish I did though... At least Snape... or Harry... or Draco... or better yet, the three of them!!**  
Note:** No spoilers for OotP. You won't find any of that until I get the book and that won't happen until December (_sometimes, I really, really hate living in South America..._) so, please forgive me and enjoy anyway!!  
  
  
  
**RESIST, UNLEARN, DEFY!  
  
  
**Draco lay in his bed at Malfoy Manor, with his head resting on the soft, silk-covered pillows. The ceiling has never been so appealing. He had come back from school a few hours ago, and it felt like ages. His 6th year at Hogwarts hasn't been easy and the remembrance of the moments shared inside the castle made him shiver.  
  
He had crossed the line and he knew it. And now he was in trouble. Knee-deep trouble.  
  
When he first kissed Harry Potter, he made it out of curiosity. He felt attracted to the boy, as he felt attracted by many others before him, but something was disturbing him. Harry wasn't like any other boy. He was completely different. Sometimes, he was considered to be 'more than human'.   
  
_Rubbish_.  
  
Draco thought, but deep inside, a part of him was doubtful. Harry had been the only one to survive a killing curse, and defeated the Dark Lord in countless occasions. But affirming he was 'more than human' was too much. At least in Draco's opinion.  
  
That doubt led him to cross the line once more.   
  
He approached Harry in a dark corner and pinned him to the nearest wall. He locked his lips upon the other boy's and tasted the softness of his innocence. Harry had never kissed anyone before, but Draco didn't know it. He was stunned, but, to Draco's surprise, he returned the kiss.  
  
That was when everything changed.  
  
Draco deepened the kiss. He did it, once more, out of curiosity. That wasn't an entire lie, but this time there was something else. That something made his heart skip a few beats each time he saw the boy. It would make his hands shift nervously by his sides whenever he heard him laugh. This time it was different.  
  
Harry allowed Draco to tease his tongue with his own. A battle developed and soon they were lost in their own world, forgetting where they were.  
  
Harry pulled apart abruptly. That wasn't supposed to happen and he knew it. Harry widened his eyes in shock, not seeming to believe any of that was real, and quickly ran away. Leaving a confused Draco behind.   
  
It took him long enough to understand what he had just done, and when it hit, it wasn't pleasant.  
  
Lying on his bed, he remembered bitterly that moment. The moment in which he realised he had crossed the line. He stopped bothering Harry and his friends, to the point of completely avoiding them. He noticed those green orbs staring in his direction, but chose to ignore it. What was the point? He had too much in his mind to make up fairy tales.   
  
A knock at the door brought him back to reality and, for a split second, he almost felt happy. Until the door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy and all of his hope faded. Lucius nodded towards the hall and Draco understood.  
  
The time had come. His fate had been decided.  
  
He was going to receive the Dark Mark.  
  
He followed his father through the never-ending halls of his so-called home. Draco realised he had never been in this part of the manor. The walls were scratched and stained with blood. His stomach cried and he felt the urge to vomit.   
  
This was what had been planned for him, but he didn't want it. This wasn't his life. This was what his father wanted him to be. And he knew he had to do something. He had to prevent himself from becoming something he hated.  
  
All those years acting as a supreme being, relying on a name and degrading others were over. He was older and he was in control of his thoughts. He knew what he was most sure he didn't want to become a Death Eater.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
That's what he wanted for him. He wanted to have Harry by his side. He was in love.  
  
Realisation came at the worst of times, as they reached a wide oak door with golden handles. His father entered the blood-stained room and he followed, absorbed in his own revulsion. He wasn't fond of mudbloods, that was true, but he wasn't going to kill anyone for it. He asked himself why was he required in the Dark side. And Lord Voldemort kindly answered his question.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
He was needed to take Harry to them. He had to lead Harry to his doom. But he couldn't allow that. Not now. If he was doubtful before, he was now positively sure he didn't want to be a Death Eater.   
  
Lucius bowed to his master before taking hold of Draco's left arm. Pulling back the sleeve of the black, velvet robe, he offered Draco's bare skin as a gift. His life with it.  
  
Draco blinked back the tears. Malfoys don't cry.  
  
The tip of Lord Voldemort's wand pressed on the surface of Draco's skin. Lucius smirk sickened Draco to an unbelievable level, forcing him to back away. How could he feel proud of himself for giving his own son to a murderer?  
  
Voldemort paled. Disgust and pure anger showed in his face. His red eyes glowing with malice. Draco felt the hair on the back of his head stand up. This was it. He would die.  
  
But, instead of pointing his wand at the blond and mutter _Avada Kedavra_, the Dark Lord smirked and caressed a rough finger through the boy's cheek. He leaned closer and licked Draco's neck. The boy was too stunned and terrified at the same time to make a move. The older man left wet trails over Draco's skin as he reached his earlobe, nibbling on it hungrily. Devouring the taste of Draco's skin, he put his wand aside. His hands settled between Draco's legs...  
  
And the boy shot and angry, yet pleading look at his father, who just stared back. If he weren't going to interfere, he'd have to safe himself. Even if that meant risking his life at the same time.  
  
Draco took Voldemort's hands and pulled back, looking startled and utterly disgusted. Without thinking twice he rushed out of the room, not giving time for the old man to take back his wand.  
  
He ran as fast as he could, his father following not far behind. He reached the nearest fireplace, where he picked some floo powder and said his destination. A crackling fire and he left with only his wand.  
  
He landed on the cold stone floor and kissed the ground, grateful for being alive. He stood up and met a familiar pair of green eyes.  
  
_Harry_.  
  
Sobbing, he threw himself into the raven-haired boy standing next to him. He caught him a desperate embrace. He needed someone. He needed Harry. The raven-haired, instead of humiliating him, asking questions, or simply backing away, tightened his grip on Draco.   
  
Slightly pulling back to stare into emerald-green, Draco mumbled three words. Harry replied by kissing the blond. The sweetness of those pink lips sent warmth through Draco's body, who shivered. Too shocked to think properly, he pulled away and held on to his love in need for protection.  
  
After the longest fifteen minutes of his life, he was forced to go to the Headmaster's office. He told him his story and was awarded with another reassuring embrace from Harry. The headmaster allowed him to stay in the castle as he motioned for Harry to show him a room.  
  
What drove the boy to take Draco to his private room? Only Harry knows. But what was he doing there, anyway? Shouldn't he be with the muggles? Harry paled at the question and decided to the change the subject. Draco had said he loved him and he had to tell him. He had to say he loved him back.  
  
Their bodies were locked together once more, before Harry kissed him once more. Draco could barely believe this was real. He just wished it could last forever.  
  
Lying on Harry's bed, just pretending to be asleep, Draco remembered once more his second kiss with Harry. He once thought he had crossed the line, and he did, but he didn't care anymore. Harry loved him back and that's all that mattered.   
  
And Lucius would pay. Draco would have his revenge.   
  
He's a Malfoy, after all.  
  
He had chose the right side and the war was near. He only had to hope for the best and tell himself he wasn't alone anymore.   
  
Now he had Harry.  
  
  
**************  
  
**_A/N:_** I took the title from Incubus' "Out From Under." The lines "Get up from under them/ resist, unlearn, defy!" inspired this whole thing. So, if the title didn't make sense to you, well, now you now it has a meaning. And I hope you liked the story, by the way...  
  
Please, be kind and review... I'm not used to write angst...


End file.
